Hasta mi final
by sandra hatake
Summary: Han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Mustang, pero una de las mejores esta por venir... Song fic basado en la cancion Hasta mi final


_Hola a todos, se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero escuche esta canción y no me resistí a escribir este song fic, en fin los dejo con esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado._

_Tu lugar es a mi lado,_

_Hasta que lo quiera Dios,_

_Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo_

_Cuando por fin seamos dos_

Han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos, demasiados diría yo, sin embargo, este sentimiento que nació desde la primera vez que nos vimos, no ha cambiado; hoy después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas peleas, puedo decirte… gracias, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y por aguantarme hasta el día de hoy, es por eso que a pesar de tardarme tanto, quiero que todos sepan cuanto te amo y que estén presentes el día en que por fin seamos uno solo…

_Yo nunca estuve tan seguro_

_De amar así sin condición_

_Mirándote mi amor te juro,_

_Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión_

-te sientes bien?- me preguntas tocando mi frente, preocupándote por mí, como siempre; solo puedo darte una sonrisa como respuesta y decirte "Nunca estuve más seguro de amara así a una mujer", noto que me miras a los ojos, te sostengo la mirada, acerco tu rostro al mío, y te beso… te beso como si se me fuera la vida en ello, para luego susurrarte al oído "prometo cuidar nuestra unión por siempre"…

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal_

_Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

Me miras sorprendida, sin embargo guardas silencio, como esperando que continuara; tomo tus manos entre las mías y te hago una promesa, ser tuyo para siempre, sea en el bien y en el mal, demostrarte cada mañana cuanto te quiero y reiterártelo todos las noches de mi vida, amarte hasta mi final…

_Lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Fue verte por primera vez_

_Y estar así de mano en mano_

_Es lo que amor, siempre soñé_

Me dedicas una sonrisa, esas que solo me brindas a mí, recuerdo con nostalgia el día en que te conocí, el momento en que te vi por primera vez y no puedo evitar sonreír, abrazarte y decirte que lo mejor que me ha pasado fue conocerte…

Me suelto de tu abrazo, me arrodillo ante ti, tomo tus manos entre las mías y te pregunto ¿quieres casarte conmigo?...

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal_

_Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

Han pasado dos meses desde que te hice aquella pregunta, recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa, y el momento en que te lanzaste a mis brazos y susurraste un "si" entre sollozos…

Sigo evocando recuerdos felices a tu lado, hasta que escucho una bella melodía, melodía que indica tu entrada a la iglesia, dirijo la mirada hacia ti y lo que veo solo reafirma mi decisión, estas hermosa con ese vestido, casi como una diosa, es ahí donde me pregunto si esto es un sueño, porque si lo es, no quiero despertar jamás, llegas a mi lado, te dedico una sonrisa y recuerdo nuevamente la promesa que te hice ser tuyo harpa siempre y amarte hasta mi final…

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal_

_Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

El padre nos pide hacer nuestros votos, y no encuentro mejor manera de decirte lo que siento que con las mismas palabras de aquella vez:

"Hoy, ante todos nuestros amigos, yo, Roy Mustang, prometo amarte para siempre, ser tuyo en el bien y en el mal, y como muestra de este amor, me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma, prometiendo cuidarte y amarte hasta mi final"…

Puedo ver que lagrimas se asoman a tus ojos, pero no las derramas, al contrario me brindas una sonrisa y dices tus votos hacia mí, el padre nos bendice y sello nuestra unión con un beso, uno que demuestra todo lo que siento por ti y lo que no dejare de sentir jamás…

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

-Que haces Roy?

-Nada, solo recordando

-Ese es el álbum de fotos de nuestra boda verdad?- pregunta la mujer señalando el álbum que tenia Mustang en la mano-

-Si… ¿aun recuerdas nuestros votos?

-Por supuesto, como olvidarlos, si…

Fue cortada por un beso del apuesto coronel

-eso no fu justo

-la vida no es justa-respondió el aludido

-Sabes? Aun recuerdo cada palabra que dijiste y quiero decirte que yo también

-también que? –Cuestiono Mustang-

-Yo también prometo amarte por toda la eternidad y acompañarte hasta que llegue mi final e incluso mas haya

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe, mí querida Riza…

Mustang acerco el rostro de riza al suyo y sello sus labios con un tierno beso que demostraba el amor que sentían, mientras reafirmaban la promesa hecha tiempo atrás…

Se amarían Hasta el final de sus días y aun más haya…

Bueno, agradezco mucho a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, la verdad no sé si me quedo bien pero espero que les haya gustado.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructivas, no importa, pero agradecería que comenten ya que sus comentarios son los que nos motivan a seguir. Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima y que pasen unas felices fiestas XD

"Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo"·


End file.
